Aerithism
by midori tsuki
Summary: Aerithism... The number one religion of Gaia. Too bad everyone got it wrong.
1. Prologue: Weary

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Inspired by Square-Enix's publicity department in regards to Aerith in the FF7 compilation.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Prologue: Weary_**

_Eventually… all humans die. What happens to them after they die? _

_The body decomposes and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows._

The Maiden, as she was called, absently watched a funeral. The man was young in appearance, maybe twenty. The box he rested in hid the gapping bullet wound.

_What about their consciousness, their hearts and their souls?_

_The soul too returns to the Planet._

The Lifestream expanded with the new arrivals… "There have been so many deaths recently," a man beside the Maiden commented.

_And not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, all living things in the universe are the same._

A sigh from a measure away. "It's all the wars," a feminine voice commented. "They've been killing each other and this Planet."

_The spirits that return to the Planet merge with one another and roam the Planet._

_They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the 'Lifestream'._

The Maiden changed her attention to a fallen city. Destroyed so long ago that no human remembered its name. What had been desert was now jungle.

_Lifestream… In other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet._

'_Spirit Energy' is a word that you should never forget._

A burly voice asked, "Why tha hell ya always lookin' at dat damn hellhole!"

"Let 'er #$&'n' look at whatever the #$& she wants, #$&," a second man responded.

_A new life… children are blessed with Spirit Energy and are brought into the world._

_Then, the time comes when they die and once again return to the Planet…_

A shriek pierced the silence. The scene immediately shifted to a hospital. A newborn with silver hair, murdered. Almost silent, someone commented, "Another one… When will they learn?"

"They're just all meanies!"

_Of course there are exceptions, but this is the way of the world._

The Maiden shook her head. "I'm… getting tired of this."

She could feel his smile rather than see it. "This time, you're not going to be alone."

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.


	2. One: Our Lady Aerith

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Reincarnation, yay! Because I think it's weird to have the same name in different lives, no one does… But, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who's who.

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**One: Our Lady Aerith**_

Green eyes studied the monument. The statue's eyes were closed, hands together in prayer. The stone woman sat upon her knees, yet her back was erect. At the base, there was an inscription, '_Our Lady Aerith… Savior and Protector.'_

The small brunette furrowed her brows. Barely a whisper, she asked the air, "Since when have I been anorexic?"

An arm wrapped around the child's shoulders. "Heiress? We need to get going, Sweetie." The child looked up into her mother's eyes. _I'm standing next to a statue of _me_ and she _still_ doesn't get it… How am I suppose to help these people if they're so oblivious? _Heiress smiled knowingly and nodded.

The young girl grasped her mother's hand and walked around the statue of 'the Maiden.' Smaller marble slabs had been carved into the Apostles. _And there's where the trouble started… _This town, Icicle Lodge, had a rather small collection:

_Cloud: Knight and Lover_

_Tifa: Rebel and Friend_

_Barret: Mentor and Guardian_

The grey Cloud was markedly more muscular than he was in life. _'Mentor and Guardian'? Hah! _Tifa, of the Apostles, actually looked identical to the real Tifa. _At least they care about _some_ historical accuracy. _

How many and who was listed as an 'Apostle to the Maiden' depended on the region. Wars had erupted over whether Cloud or Zack should be listed as her 'lover.' Rumors had it that one small town had chosen to list Tifa as Aerith's 'significant other.' _Yeah, just 'no.'_

Debates on whether Cait Sith or Reeve should be given credit. If Yuffie and Cid even deserve to be credited, as they were 'morally wrong examples.' _God help us… Wait, I guess that's me. Damnit._

Vincent Valentine had it the worst. He was labeled as an ally of the 'Great Demon Sephiroth.' Somehow, every person on the planet believed that Vincent headed the Jenova project and fathered Sephiroth. _Poor Vincent._

Beyond the Apostle statues, a church had been built. Towering arches touched the sky 'to be closer to the Maiden.' _No one ever bothered to say that Lifestream is _down_ underground, I guess._

Heiress sighed at another day to worship 'the Maiden, the Lady Aerith.' _I'm worshiping myself… Is that wrong?_

Polished mahogany doors were held open by a pair of young alter girls. Both had crowns made of flowers and pink robes. Beyond them, wooden floors stretched on for what seemed like forever.

At the opposite end of Heiress and her mother, the floors had a large hole cut out. Flowers peeked through the soil, grasping onto the wooden ledges. Above, a hole matching the floor's allowed sunlight to penetrate the electricity-deprived church.

Heiress watched as her mother, bent down onto her knees. The green-eyed woman kneeled down, so that she matched the position of the Aerith statue outside. _'Oh, how lucky! Your daughter got your beautiful eyes!' they all say… Do they know how hard it is to find parents with green eyes? I almost gave up…_

The brunette girl followed her mother's example. She squatted towards the ground, before bending her knees so they touched the wood. Her feet shifted to allow her to sit upon them. Heiress's hands clasped together and her eyes closed. She lowered her forehead so it was beside, but not touching, her hands.

Now, she had three hours of silence to endure in this painful position. _… I need to hurry up and get bigger, so I can meet up with the others… They're probably going to be mad at me…_

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.


	3. Two: That Which Pollutes

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Most people of Gaia, don't remember their previous incarnations.**

* * *

Aerithism**

_**Two: That Which Pollutes**_

Heiress resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her teacher. _Another 'history' lesson, another reason to throw up… _"The Lady Aerith led her lover Cloud, her teacher Barret, and her friend Tifa to the forgotten City of the Ancients."

"And at these ruins?" Her teacher questioned. The classroom was cozy to put it nicely. Twenty students squeezed into a room meant for ten. _At least all of these people keep the room nice and toasty. _

Heiress, deprived of the color pink, hated history more than anything. Because of the 'significance' of the color pink, it was restricted to members of the clergy. _Stupid rules…_ She rubbed at her red sleeves.

"Well?" _Impatient today aren't we?_

Inhaling deeply, the brunette regurgitated the 'information' from her book, "The Lady Aerith proceeded to summon forth Holy as her companions watched… The demon Sephiroth murdered the Lady in hopes of stopping her influence upon the Planet." _Sephiroth isn't a demon… He is a spoiled brat._

She sighed before continuing, "But, this was Lady Aerith's plan…" _Me? Plan? Hah! _"Holy would not be powerful enough to stop Meteor, so the Lady knew she must enter the Lifestream." _Yeah, but I didn't _want_ to die… They make me sound suicidal. _"From there she became the Maiden." _Any other asinine questions?_

Her teacher stared for several moments after she had finished. His eye seemed to be twitching. _Good… That's how I felt having to memorize those lies… _"Okay… Farmisu, explain the demon Sephiroth's plan."

A brunet boy with a gaunt face went wide eyed. _Combination of Professor Gast, a tree, a rabid chipmunk… _"Th-the demon Sephiroth planned to summon Meteor… He, um, planned to steal—er, corrupt—the Lifestream… He wanted to… He wanted to, um, take the Maiden's place?"

_Must resist urge to roll eyes. _

"Do we still feel the effects of this? Um, Terry." _Monster, chocobo farmer, flower, Sephiroth clone…_

"Yes. The Lifestream is still polluted with Sephiroth's cells." _Those are Jenova cells. Sephiroth's cells are all still in a mako crystal, Dumbass. _"Because of the pollution, demons are born. But they're easily identified. They are all males with silver hair."

_Gaia to anyone! There were people with silver hair before Sephiroth. Don't you think someone would have mentioned, 'Sephiroth has weird hair' when he was alive? And can't girls be evil? Scarlet certainly was._

_Oh, wait. Sephiroth was _never_ alive. He's just a demon who wants to be me. I swear… People are _really_ stupid._

_How am I suppose to help them? Without a brain transfusion anyway._

* * *

Mako green eyes glared at the bronze statue. It featured the infamous 'Lady Aerith's Sacrifice' scene. The Maiden, her eyes open, sat in a prayer position. The demon Sephiroth had his blade at her throat. 

The green-eyed girl tilted her head. Her silver bangs fell across her face. A ponytail, tied with a black ribbon kept her long hair tamed. Strong cheekbones developing under prepubescent skin were highlighted with light blush.

A step behind her, she could hear her father's breathing. "Someone will grow suspicious if you stare at that statue all day."

"Let them. They will all suffer for this transgression…"

Her father let out a sigh. "You've become… More aggressive."

The girl smiled. Placing her hands on her hips, she whispered, "So? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Nothing." His voice was hollow. "… Dinner is ready when you want it." She could hear his boots upon the cobblestones as he walked away.

The girl placed her hands upon her hips, changing the tilt of her face. She continued examining the statue. The demon had a pair of wings (one must presume were black), and a hint of fangs. His hands had sharp claws rather than fingernails. Sephiroth's back had a noticeable hunch.

_So much for 'historical accuracy'. _

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever. 

_There has to be more Spirains than just Paine with natural grey hair._

Heiress figurine for FlyHigh4Life for reviewing.


	4. Three: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

"I'm too Sexy" is by Right Said Fred.

Notes: Takes place sometime between 200 and 400 hundred years after FF7; pick a year, any year.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Three: Eternal Love_**

The blond, blue-eyed boy lightly touched the statuette of _the_ Cloud Strife. The tiny marble figure had an almost feminine design. The eyes were large, the hair shoulder length. _And my favorite part… _the skirt.

_I _never_ wore a skirt… A dress, but never a skirt._

The young teenager tugged down upon his own skirt. _Well, at least the breeze is refreshing… _Beside him, a black cat glared at him. _I wish she'd stop giving me that look. _"Teef, for the last time: I'm sorry! But, it's not my fault you're a cat."

Red-brown feline eyes glared at the blond. Teef merely hissed.

"Cirrus! Time for church!"

The boy runs towards the door, escaping the glares from his cat. He hopped down the stairs meeting his parents as they leave the home. _Denzel and Marlene… It's still strange to think of them as 'Dad and Mom'… But, Aerith said, they weren't quite the same as they were in previous lives…_

The Nibelheim water tower had been replaces by the Maiden and her Apostles ages ago. Aerith stood in the center, staring towards the sun. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie made a triangle on the outside, all facing towards the Maiden. The Apostles were all feminine, while Aerith was more masculine in appearance.

_Why does Aerith get to wear a SOLDIER uniform? It's not fair! That skirt is _not_ flattering on my hips!_

* * *

Heiress watched the other children play tag in the snow. She let out a sigh, and turned her attention back to her book. To anyone who might glance at her, she was reading _The Maiden and You_, a book intended for children. Inside this book, Heiress had something very different.

_Ancient Gaia Religions: Rise and Fall. _Heresy, to put it lightly.

_When did anyone worship Jenova?_

* * *

Zax grinned at the Gongaga statue of the Maiden and her _true_ love, Zack. Aerith was in a fighting stance her rod held stearnly. Zack had his arms around her waist, his eyes closed.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
_

Tifa sat with her legs swinging off the pedestal. Cloud kneeled beside her. 'Childhood Lovers: Cloud and Tifa' read the plaque.

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
_

Shera leaned over, her arms outstretched. Cid supported her hips. 'Eternally Flying Together: Shera and Cid'.

_  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
_

The brunet continued to walk around the statues, his grin becoming wider and wider. At Tifa and Cloud, the teen mumbled, "She wasn't getting anything…" He suppressed a snicker at Shera being groped by 'the Captain.'

He returned his attention to the Zack. Someone had worked very hard at getting his backside perfect. Zax smiled at his stone doppelganger.

_  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me _

And I'm too sexy for this song

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

Cloud in a skirt figurine for FlyHigh4Life, Spanner, OtmaBouth, SilverKitsune013, and Omni-Master for reviewing.

Oh, and a plaque for mouse1992 for a flamish review. _Success isn't how many people you get behind you; it's how many you piss off along the way._


	5. Four: Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: _Kanzashi_ (簪) are hair accessories/ ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles. The _Obi _(帯) is the sash one wears with a kimono, and the _obi-jime_ (帯締め) is the cord that is tied on top of the obi. _Miko_ (巫女) is a young woman working at a Shinto shrine.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Four: Ties That Bind_**

Yoshoko pined her hair up, inserting the fan-shaped jade kanzashi. She lifted a bamboo brush and painted red lips onto her face with a ritualistic ease. She lifted three silver bangles from her vanity, and slid them onto her arms. One wide on her left, two thinner ones on her right.

There was some numerical importance to this arrangement, but Yoshoko had slept through that lesson. The teenager never paid any attention to her classes, and why should she? She never wanted to be a miko. But girls were prohibited from becoming any kind of warrior. _And being a ninja is _completely_ out of the question. _

She yawned as she stood up from the small table. Her obi-jime jingled as she moved. _Can't be sneaky with all these metal rings. It's not fair!_ With a determined frown, she left her quarters.

She glanced down the temple halls, noting the glare off the Wutai statues outside. The Maiden, in a kimono, held flowers in her arms. Yuffie—_the Great Ninja, damnit—_wore a miko uniform. _Left royal family for religion my ass. _Cloud held his Buster Sword, with Cait Sith perched upon those golden spikes.

She continued to cross the hall, knowledge that she needed to get away.

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you?" Her mother screamed.

Heiress, her hands up, stepped backwards. She could feel the tears forming in her green eyes. _I shouldn't have… _Blood covered the floor. Her mother still clinging at her hand, sat upon the floor. The brunette child grasped the door handle of the tiny cabin.

She fell outside onto the freshly fallen snow.

_I can't stay here._

* * *

Sid watched his older sister clean up the living room. _Sierra is always a neat-freak._ On the one hand, this was the reincarnation of the love of his life. On the other, this was his oldersister.

_Aerith has to have one #$&'n' sick sense of humor._

The would-be pilot shook his head and entered the kitchen of the small Rocket Town home. He grabbed the tea pot and filled it with water. He set it upon the stove, turning on the heat. Sid threw open the cabinets violently, pulling out a box of tea bags.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Sierra called.

"Trying to not #&'n' gouge my #$&'n' eyes out," the blond teen mumbled.

"What?"

"Makin' some #$&'n' tea, Woman!"

"Watch your language."

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

Miko Yuffie figurine for Omni-Master, kayuri, and SilverKitsune013 for reviewing.

_Kayuri: Ya think? I believe I'll go pout now. I can't piss anyone off… Oh, if it's not too much trouble, leave your email address next time; I can't reply as easily… And I don't think I'm old enough to be called "mam." Hee hee._


	6. Five: Covered with Disease

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: 24 degrees C is about 75 degrees F.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Five: Covered with Disease _**

Evere coughed at the Junon smog. Oil drilling had left the lower regions unsafe for humans; yet, Lower Junon was the most densely population in Gaia. Everything was covered with blackish-brown muck, and smelled like a sewer.

_They let people live in the Midgar slums. Why would they change their ways now?_

He leaned against the filthy walls, supporting himself up. From this angle, he could just make out Aerith and the Apostles. The Maiden clutched a Cait Sith doll in her hands. She looked like a child with her small figure and wide eyes. Behind her the 'Apostles' stood:

_Reeve: Explainer of Common Life_

_Rufus: Economic Supporter_

_Heidegger: Civilian Protection Chair_

_Scarlet: Weapon Disabler_

_Palmer: Guide to the Stars_

The brunet would laugh at the stupidity if he could ever find enough air. _I'm wonderful, but… __Rufus had to be shot by a WEAPON to choose to help anyone_. _There's nothing quite like the fear of death to make you change your evil ways. Heidegger protecting anyone? Hah! The only things Scarlet disabled would be my eyes—Oh, God! Mental picture… Go away! Go away!_

Evere rubbed at his temples, willing the mental image away. He eventually breathed a sigh of relief. The statue of Palmer was noticeably thinner than he was in life. _'Guide to the Stars?' More like guide to the lard…_

* * *

_/Flashback/_

The brunette watched the television absently. The news anchor was discussing the latest truce between Wutai and Kalm. _Not that it'll last long… It never does. _He turned it over to the meteorologist.

"_In your area… It will be sunny and about 24 degrees Celsius."_

_So I should expect blizzard conditions. Super._

"Hey, Heiress, can you come help me in here?" The child leapt off the sofa and entered the kitchen area. Her mother was chopping vegetables. Pointing with her knife she indicated the oven.

The brunette bounced over to the appliance and opened the door. Inside, a fresh, golden brown loaf of bread baked. She took hold of a potholder and began to pull the loaf out.

Her hand lost its grip, and the bread tumbled onto the ground. The glass pan shattered into a thousand pieces. Her mother turned her head, a shocked look. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah… Sorry about the brea—"

Her mother shook her head. "It's fi—Holy #$&!" Heiress's mother had cut her own hand open…

_/end/_

* * *

Sitting in twilight, Wallace watched the drill pumps moving up and down, up and down… _It's all my fault. I'm just as bad as that King VERMIN… _North Corel was a prosperous oil town. Barret, the local hero, had launched the oil and coal industries following the Jenova War… 

No one remembered why it was called the Jenova War. Most referred to it as the 'time before the Maiden's grace.' _Yeah, that's a hella ofa mouthful. An' this place ain't that 'graceful.'_

In the distant, the neon lights from the Golden Tree could be seen. _It's tha Gold Saucer, damnit. _Outside, it was a gaudy, rainbow of color. Inside, Wallace knew all the lights inside were red…

_Dey cert'nly changed da meanin' of 'amusement park.' _

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

Kitty Teef figurine for Omni-Master, Ace.Luna.Sky, nutto, SilverKitsune013, and Bells of Requiem for reviewing.


	7. Six: Putting up with Idiocy

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Translations for chocobo-nese are underlined. Some _Before Crisis_ (Episode 18) spoilers… Saint Dominic is the patron saint of (among other things) falsely accused people.

_Sorry about not updating. I had work, helped my aunt move, and I get to renovate my bedroom (get everything out, paint, pull up the carpet, install hardwood floors… oh, goody). _

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Six: Putting up with Idiocy_**

Nanaki perched upon the plateau, his mate beside him. In the distance, the intelligent beasts could see the approaching armies from Nibelheim. "They're kinda stupid, aren't they, Dinne?"

The female smiled. "At least the rest of Gaia can agree on one thing… That Bugenhagen's legacy must be crushed."

"I wonder if they even realize that I _knew_ their precious Maiden."

"They're human. Individually, they're smart, but together they're all morons…"

* * *

Heiress shut her eyes against the harsh snow. Her sleeves blew freely with her arms within the torso of her blouse. The bright red made her stand out against the bright white.

"Thump."

The small brunette opened her eyes to see bright yellow. Her face, numb to the material, had to turn to see what she had run into.

A very indignant looking chocobo stared at her. "Um… Oops."

Heiress proceeded to run down the mountainside as the crazed bird chased her. "I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY!"

She grabbed onto a rocky ledge and proceeded to climb downwards. The chocobo, still fuming, "Warked" at her. All that time in the Lifestream made the message loud and clear: You #$&'n' dumb human, get back here!

"Umm… No thank you!"

* * *

The teenager sunk against the front door. His long hair, almost black, splayed against the wood. He groaned at the touch. His black sweater was damp in a few places…

"Ho ho ho, Dominic! What have you done this time?" His younger sister had somehow managed to sneak past his defenses. She squatted upon the balls of her feet.

_I wish she wouldn't look at me like that… _He slid himself up, and forced himself to walk away.

"Dominic, don't you _dare _move!" She grabbed the back of his shoulders, and bent him towards her. "… For the 'best in the business,' you do manage to get shot a lot."

He gaped at her. "How…?"

"Let's see… The blood on the door, which I get to clean up. The holes in your shirt, which I get to patch up. You limping, which I get to examine… Take your pick."

The brunet groaned. _I did _not _agree to put up with _her. "Well, that's what I get for assassinating for a living… A living that supports _you_, by the way."

She released his back, only to push him onto a sofa. "That's why I went to the Father today and asked forgiveness for you… I'll go get my med-bag."

_Does she realize I don't _ever_ go to the cathedral?_

_She's kind of an idiot, I suppose._

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_Anyone else notice that all of my chocobos sound like Cid?_

Rabid chocobo figurine for SilverKitsune013, lilalou, and FlyHigh4Life for reviewing.

_**Ages (for anyone who's interested; more later, if I feel like it):**_

_Heiress: 8 _

_Cirrus: 10 _

_Teef: 4 _

_Zax: 11 _

_Yoshoko: 14 _

_Sid: 12 _

_Evere: 13 _

_Wallace: 16 _

_Dominic: 18_


	8. Seven: Living with an Enemy

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Translations for Teef are underlined.

_Sorry it's taken so long to update; I've been really busy and haven't had the time to update anything… I'd expect I'll continue to be a little sporadic for, maybe, a couple weeks… _

* * *

**Aerithism **

**_Seven: Living with an Enemy _**

"Meow'ar… Meow, purr…" I hate being a cat… 

Teef's eyes watched as a bird landed upon Cirrus's window. _It's taunting me again… Flying bastard. _"MEOW!" Hello? Cat _here_. 

Red-brown eyes rolled at the feathery creature. "… Puurrrur…" … I am bored out of my mind. I wish I could have a drink… 

The bedroom door opened, and Teef turned to the sound. She could make out the flapping of the bird flying away. _Of course. The stupid bird is scared of a door and not me… _

Cirrus poked his blond head into the door. His hair flopped down over his hair. "Hey, Teef… Sorry I was gone so long." He entered the room and sat upon the bed beside his feline friend. His hand stroked the cat's fur.

"Me-OW…" Little lower… "Puurrr." _That's_ the spot. 

* * *

Heiress's eyes widened at the sight of the not-so-Forgotten City. The once empty city was filled with people. Her small mouth dropped open. _This place… It's a _tourist _trap? What the— _

"Miss!"

Heiress turned towards the voice. A blonde young woman ran forward. "Where are your parents, Sweetie?" She wore a pink uniform with lots of pearly buttons. Her hair was short, her blue eyes wide.

_Oh, crud. _"Um… They're at the hotel?"

A second blonde, almost identical to the first, ran forward. She leaned over and inhaled deeply. "There… aren't… supposed… to be… any…… children…… in this area…" Her hair was short as well, but had a different design. She looked up, her orange eyes reflecting the sunlight. "We'll have to take you back to the ho—"

"Hold up!" A man with one glowing red eye and an eye patch. Blond hair fell down the front of his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is my neice…"

The first blonde blinked. "Oh, okay… Just get her back to her parents then…"

He saluted slightly as he led the small brunette away. "Okay… Now what are _you _doing _here_, Little Cetra?" he whispered.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

Azrael buffed her fingernails upon her white sweater. Her mako-green eyes turned towards the door. In walked Father and a small brunette. Thin lips gapped at the intruding girl. "What are _you _doing here?" 

"I live here," Father replied. _I love you, Jenova, but you are a moron. _

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she murmured, "I was talking about that Aerith-thing behind you."

"HEY! I'm not a thing!" The brunette's mouth pouted as she held her hands on her hips. The brunette's green eyes examined the sitting silver-haired girl. A giggle then escaped her lips. "You-you're a girl, Sephiroth!"

"No kidding…"

"So much for the Great Silver-Haired SOLDIER!"

"Will you shut up?"

Heiress smirked at the feminine Sephiroth. "Or you'll what? Kill me again?"

Azrael looked at the floor. "Technically, that was Jenova…"

"Really? Huh… How about slaughtering all those clones?"

"Jenova." She waved a hand towards her Father. "As for summoning Meteor, Chocobo-head did that right before he gave it to me…"

The former Maiden giggled some more. "'Chocobo-head'? Oh, Cloud… Did you actually do _anything_?"

A hand combed through the silver strands. "Well, I burnt Nibelheim to the ground, but that town had it coming… Other than that, I mostly just got beaten by that damn Chocobo-head…"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

Azrael figurine for lilalou, Wolven Falls, SilverKitsune013, Omni-Master, FlyHigh4Life, Bells of Requiem, Selunchen123, and Duskmon Kimura for reviewing.


	9. Eight: Normal Day I

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Eight: Normal Day I_**

Zax brushed his hair gel covered fingers through his dark hair. Tilting his head, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "I've still got it!"

Exiting the small bathroom, he walked down the hallway, a smile plastered on his face. He opened the front door, ignoring his parents who sat in the living room.

He walked down a narrowing path. Debris from the mako reactor explosion still lined the path. _Glad I wasn't here for that… _

He reached the graveyard at the edge of town; walking past a monk, he gave a brief salute. "Come to see that Jack fellow again?" The aging man gave a smile as the brunet walked past. "… Don't know why you do… He's been dead for centuries…"

Zax shook his head. "Even the dead deserve to be respected, right, Sir?" _After all, you guys respect my zombiefied ass._

* * *

Azrael examined the baking chicken as Heiress chopped carrots. The brunette whined, "You have control over Jenova, so why are we doing this? Our small hands aren't very good with cooking!"

The silver-haired girl shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?" She took out a breast, and placed it onto the range. "Jenova works on very basic instincts… Give Her a command that's more than three words long, and She pretty much goes on a killing spree."

Heiress stared as the fallen angel pulled a chunk of hair out and it reformed into a small knife. "Ah… The joys of Jenova cells… Amazing, aren't they?"

The brunette could make out 'mini-mune' engraved onto the handle. Azreal cut into the breast, revealing white meat.

"… Jenova likes going on killing sprees?"

The blade absorbed itself back into Azrael's hand. The missing hair was instantly replaced. "Let's put it this way: I ordered Her to—if, I remember correctly—'to stop that little Cetra from summoning Holy'… Next thing I know you're dead and Chocobo-head is having a mental breakdown."

"So… You didn't want to kill me?"

Removing the remaining chicken breasts from the oven, the silver-haired girl laughed. "And damage my toy further?"

"……… You shouldn't talk about Cloud that way……"

"Why? He is my little chocobo-headed toy…"

"You're insane."

"Tell me _something_ I don't know… Do you want me to cut your chicken up for you?"

"No, thank you."

* * *

Wallace dug his boots into the carpet of the Golden Tree. "Stop it, ya guys! I told ya I din'n wanna com'ere!"

One friend loosened his grip on his arm, only for the other to tighten his. The first, a round teen with an obsession with fame. The latter was thinner with piercing brown eyes said "Why are you being stubborn? It's your birthday and we want to celebrate."

"I told yer lazy asses I din' wanna get any—" Wallace blinked as he spotted a woman dancing within a nearby window. The red light removed any flaws that could have been there, but Wallace did not care about scars or blemishes.

_That hair… Those legs… That face… Myrna? _"GET ME DA HELL OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

Dancing Zax figurine for Selunchen123, lilalou, FlyHigh4Life, Duskmon Kimura, Wolven Falls, and Amimegustamuchascosas for reviewing.


	10. Nine: Normal Day II

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

_Notes: Look! I did something constructive. Aren't you proud of me?_

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Nine: Normal Day II**_

Yoshoko blinked at the head priestess. "You want _me_ to clean the toilets… The toilets that have not been cleaned in two years…"

"Yes…" The grey haired woman smirked. "That is your punishment for having a weapon in your quarters."

_Someone will die for this._ "I didn't have a weapon! I've been framed!"

The elderly woman shook her head. "Using slang in a temple? What would the Maiden think?" _That anything I say is better than the what comes outta Cid's mouth? _"It is shameful... Now, you will have to clean the chocobo stables."

_Why the hell does a temple have chocobos? That makes no sense… _"… Yes, Ma'm… I will get started right away." As she left the main room, a smile broke across the brunette's face. _I've missed stealing things…_

She turned down the winding hallways, eventually reaching a golden door. Placing both hands on the covered wood, she pushed it open a crack. Sunlight spilled into the hallway, as the miko exited.

She walked down the marble steps and onto a stone path. She continued for a few paces before reaching a wooden shelter. She opened the small gate and examined the birds that pecked at their stalls. "Too skinny… Not a gold chocobo… Too small… That one's just evil… Ah, perfect!"

Yoshoko placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the bird. A plaque beside the golden bird read, 'Choco.'

The would-be ninja lifted the latch on the bird's stall and took hold of the straps about its neck. "You and me, Choco, are gonna go on a little trip, okay?"

She leapt onto the bird's back, and kicked its sides. Choco bolted out of the wooden stable and galloped through Wutai.

Meanwhile, Yoshoko was too distracted with her own screaming to note the chocobo's direction. "OHMYGOD!I'MGONNADIE!"

* * *

Heiress laughed at the Forgotten City's collection of statues. Cloud was wearing an elegant (presumably violet silk) dress and a wig. His name was also written as 'Claudia' for some reason. On the same pedestal, Zack seemed to be looking either drunk or in love…

A nearby one had a somewhat less brooding Vincent holding Yuffie in his arms. _That's just wrong… Vincent wasn't _that_ much of a pedophile._

And then there was 'The Maiden and the Demon.' Sephiroth had been turned from god-wannabe to some kind of cross between a reptile and a blind pigeon. "Azrael, this may be the only statue of Sephiroth and it's—"

The silver-haired girl crossed her arms. "—Don't even continue that thought… Besides, I'm still godlier than you; I know the secret of the universe."

The brunette scoffed at the girl beside her. Sarcastically, she asked, "Oh, Great Azrael, what pray tell is the secret of the universe?"

Rolling green eyes, Azrael shook her head. "… There's a man named Nomura—"

Azrael's father ran forward, glaring at the Cetra. "Azrael, I caught the living room on fire!"

"Not again… Ugh, I'll go deal with it." The silver-haired girl ran towards the home before stopping to look at the pair. "AND NO KILLING!"

* * *

Cirrus groaned at his reflection in the mirror. His hair lay flat against his face except for the tips that curled. "Why would a religion ban hair products? It makes no sense… And this damn skirt isn't helping matters… Guess I just have to deal with it."

Shrugging his shoulders, he left the miniscule bathroom and stopped in the kitchen. Smiling at his parents, he hugged his mother and left the tiny Nibelheim home. Leaning against a gate was a blonde girl in a pair of—_slutty_—red overalls. _How overalls could be slutty, I don't know, but she still manages to do it!_

"Come on Cirrus! You want to hear the devil's scream, don't ya?" She ran up the winding path into the Nibelheim mountains.

Holding his skirt down to stop it raising against the blowing wind, Cirrus pouted as he followed his friend. _I wonder how many people fall for this stupid legend?_

_Sure I killed Sephiroth here, but I killed him lots of places… Why would his 'spirit' be tied to these mountains?_

His companion stopped at a cliff, and kneeled down. She had her hand over one ear. Cirrus rolled his eyes before joining her. _This is so stupid… Why'd I let her talk me into this?_

"_getmeoffthis#$'nrock…"_

_Funny… I suddenly feel like I forgot something…_Cirrus looked down as he heard his stomach growl. "Oh, yeah… I forgot to eat breakfast."

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_For those wondering what the secret of the universe is, let's have Sephiroth continue his sentence: "There's a man named Nomura who controls everything we do… He's the reason why I always come back from the dead (for no apparent reason) only to beaten by a mental disturbed Chocobo-head."_

Father figurine for Selunchen123, Amimegustamuchascosas, Wolven Falls lilalou, Spanner, and Great redwrym for reviewing. _And bunny points to anyone who got that last joke._


	11. Ten: Normal Day III

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Explanation on Dominic's sibling at the bottom… (MAJOR SPOILERS for _Dirge of Cerberus _and info from "The Maiden who Travels the Planet")

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Ten: Normal Day III**_

Dominic frowned at his reflection. His dark blue cape had holes in it. _Another day, another religious figure to assassinate. _He shook his head, his jet-black hair waving. He shrugged and entered the living room.

The television blared with the evening news:

_At five o'clock this evening, the head priest at for the Church of the Maide's Light in Fort Condor died. It is presumed that this was an assassination due to the precision of the murder._

_The Holy Father here in Kalm has publicly stated, "The death of Priest Verman is an act of the Maiden… She wanted his false teachings eradicated…_

"Let me guess… You're work I presume…?"

"How could you tell?" Moving around the sofa, his smile froze upon seeing his younger sister.

She laid casually, her brunette hair falling over her glasses. In her left hand, she held a syringe of all too familiar green fluid pressed against her bare leg… Her right arm was a mass of green orbs…

_/Flashback/_

"Heh, heh, heh…" The dark haired man laughed as he walked down the hallway. "Your sister, Jeanne, has a fascinating ailment…"

Dominic raised an eyebrow at his father. "… 'Fascinating ailment'? What are you talking about?"

The man had a familiar smirk upon his face. "The Lifestream is corrupted… Using her flaw, I could make some very interesting weapons…"

"You sick bastard… You never change, do you?" Dominic had pulled the trigger before the brunet could blink. He stood over the corpse and stared. "… I've wanted to do that for centuries," he whispered.

His eyes looked up, and he found his small, innocent sister staring at him. Blood splattered on her face… "Jeanne, I—"

"Did you have to do _that_ on the _carpet_? Do you know how hard it is to get blood out?"

"Huh?"

The tiny child walked over to the body of her father. "I guess, I get to clean this up."

Then, the brunet noticed something very wrong… Her amethyst eyes were now amber… "Did Ho—Father—get you any medicine, Jeanne?"

"'Jeanne'? Hmm, he mentioned mako…" As she leaned over, starting to move the body, he noticed a gaping hole in her back…

_/End/_

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

She shook her head, the last of the fluid entering her body. "You're always staring at that map in your room… I need to be able to take care of myself when you finally leave…"

"Jeanne?"

"… Who is 'Jeanne,' Vincent?"

The brunette shook his head. Her right arm regained its bone, tissue, and skin… Her eyes went from red-brown back to violet. "Ho ho ho, Dominic… When'd you get back?"

* * *

Heiress glared at the small priest before her. "For the last time, I do not think Sephi—the demon—always existed…"

The blond before her turned his blue eyes to a second priest. His partner shook his long black-haired head, but remained silent.

"Well, Little Girl… Didn't your uncle show you the _Holy Book of the Fallen Maiden_?"

"No…" _What with my 'uncle' being a homicidal alien and all…_

"Oh, hey, Heiress!" Panting the brunette's 'cousin' ran forward. The silver-haired girl placed a hand on Heiress's shoulder as she caught her breath. "… Hello guys! Sorry about her—" She took in a deep breath. "—naivety. At least she's chosen to follow the _correct_ religion, right?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I suppose…" The pair of priests turned and headed towards the church.

"Wh-why'd you do that?"

Azrael smirked. "Because I'm the _only_ person allowed to be an ass to you. Now, come on; we need to go get lunch started before Father knocks a hole in a wall…" The fallen angel grabbed the tiny Cetra's arm and began to drag her down the road.

"Wait, a minute!" Heiress threw her hand downwards, freeing herself from the girl's grasp. "Why are you helping me at all?"

The former SOLDIER shook her childish head. "You really don't get it... Although, I am a fan of the people of Gaia killing each other, I still _hate_ your religion as much as you do…"

"You have very twisted logic…"

"Who said religion had anything to do with logic? Faith requires an absence of logic… Imbecile."

* * *

Nanaki paced beside the weapon shop. A redheaded man stood at one entrance, patting a small rod on his shoulder. "So, heretic, have you made a decision yet?"

"Be killed by you or be taken prisoner to be executed in Junon… You have to agree that neither sound very positive…"

The red beast noticed a shadow move, and turned towards a second hall way. A bald man, merging into the wall. Nanaki opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by his would-be assassin. "Who the hell are you?"

"……."

Nanaki looked from one soldier to the other. _I wonder if they're suffering déjà vu…_

_Beep. Beep. Beep… _The bald attacker looked down at his watch. "…. Five o'clock…"

"Is it? Wow, time does fly… Hey, Cat. Where can I get a drink?"

'_Cat'? _"… Weren't you about to beat me to a pulp?"

"Off work."

"Oh… There's a bar near that bonfire outside."

The redhead looked at the bald man. "Want a drink?"

Naniki walked past the pair. "Here, I'll show you the way… You can just put everything on my tab…" _They never change._

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

Nanaki figurine for Bells of Requiem, Duskmon Kimura, Selunchen123, Wolven Falls, SilverKitsune013, Amimegustamuchascosas, and lilalou for reviewing.

* * *

**_Once again MAJOR SPOILERS for_ Dirge of Cerberus _and info from 'The Maiden who Travels the Planet"_**

In _Dirge of Cerberus_, we learn that Lucretia fragmented parts of herself into the Lifestream. Hojo also fragmented himself, but his body completely disappeared. From this, I have to assume that parts of Lucretia did not enter the Lifestream.

In the "The Maiden who Travels the Planet," it's shown that although the Lifestream is a mass of entities/souls/whatever, these entities can be separated into individual units. Think of it like the bloodstream: it's made of individual cells, but for the most part one only sees it in mass.

For Lucretia to be reborn, she would need to take parts from other entities. But, like an organ transplant, the patched-together body wants to rip itself apart. To remedy this, one would replace the missing pieces with parts from new entities.

By taking parts from other entities, this in turn causes the process to be repeated in a circular fashion….

_Yeah, I'm a nerd._


	12. Eleven: Normal Day IV

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Eleven: Normal Day III**_

Evere blinked at the blood-soaked battlefield. What was once a tourist destination was now a decimated field. The buildings had been burnt to the ground. The Apostle statues that were on the beach had been defiled. Tifa's head had been removed, Yuffie had bullet holes through the torso, and Cloud had been turned into pebbles.

The brunet shook his head at the destruction. _The World Restoration Organization… The newest private army…_

_/Flashback/_

"Kid! Hey, Kid!"

Evere raised an eyebrow as he turned towards the speaker. A round man in a red jacket with white fringe leaned against a black van. On either side was a badly groomed lackey. "Wanna go to Costal del Sol?"

"You're with the WRO?"

The blond-mohawked lackey nodded slightly. "Yeah… What's it to you?"

The brunet shook his head. _The WRO should be safe… And I need to get to the Western Continent…_

_/End/_

"The WRO was created to help people… Now, it's an unofficial army."

Walking up the main road, he looked for any survivors of the massacre… There were none.

* * *

Heiress paused before the wooden door labeled 'Class 4-B.' Furrowing her eyebrows, she glared at the sign. "Why can't I just be home schooled?"

"Because that would be suspicious… Don't want an angry mob with pitchforks after us," Azrael shrugged her shoulders.

Glancing at the door, the brunette frowned. "Don't you have _any_ compassion?"

The silver-haired girl stood silent for a few moments, staring into space. "Oh, yeah… That got killed right before AC…"

"Huh?"

With a smirk, Azrael wrapped her hand around the smaller girl's waist… And opened the door; Heiress tumbled in. "Have a nice first day at Ajit Public School," she called and slammed the door in the brunette's face.

Heiress stared at the door several minutes before getting up and dusting herself off.

"Will you please take your seat, Miss Gaynes...?"

The brunette moved to her small desk slowly; the snickering from other students following her.

"Okay, today's lesson is on the demon Sephiroth… Sephiroth was created by the Planet when the people of Gaia turned away from the Cetra culture. Other places may claim that Sephiroth was a war hero or an experiment, but there is no evidence to support this…"

_Kill me now._

* * *

Sid leaned against his home. He inhaled deeply from the cigarette, only to release it in perfect circles. These smoke rings would float over the city of Highwind. It had grown since he had been there last. Where the rocket (that no one believed actually existed) was, a tall apartment building sat. Cars would zoom past any which way.

Taking another drag from his cigarette, his eyes landed upon the central plaza. The Maiden's arms were outstretched, as if she wished to fly. Cid raised his spear towards the sky and Cloud stared in the direction of a setting sun.

_This #$&'n' place has #&$'n' changed._

"SID!" _Oh, #$&._

His sister stormed out of the house, and grabbed the cigarette from his lips. Throwing it to the ground, she glared at her brother. "Don't you know that stuff can kill you?"

"Tell me about it…"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_Yeah, Azrael's line inspired me to write _Lost Compassion_, I think…_

Sid figurine for lilalou, Selunchen123, Wolven Falls, Amimegustamuchascosas, SilverKitsune013, and Great redwyrm for reviewing.


	13. Twelve: Memories

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Twelve: Memories_**

She folded another shirt and put it atop a stack. The silver-haired girl took down a pair of pants, folded, and tossed it into the basket. In a circular fashion, she preformed her chores.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?"

The girl's green eyes blinked as she lifted her head to watch the approaching brunette. "Obviously, I'm doing the laundry."

"B-but you're not wearing any clothes!"

Azrael looked at down at herself. "No, I'm not… I'm wearing a tank and some choco-boxers."

Heiress waved her arms in the air. "But _why_?"

"Because my clothes are dirty… Idiot."

"No, why do you have boxers with… little chocobos on them?"

Azrael smiled slightly, memories from centuries pastinvading her thoughts. "They… remind me of better times…"

* * *

Cirrus grinned as listened to his teacher discuss _the_ Cloud Strife. Not because it was particularly accurate or interesting; no, he was resisting the urge to laugh aloud.

"Cloud Strife gained infamy for dressing in a feminine fashion… Legend states he did so that he could more easily comprehend the Maiden's identity…"

_That was one time and it _was_ Aerith's idea… I was too worried about Tifa to listen to her crazy plan._

"Our Lady Aerith meanwhile had chosen to dress in Strife's former uniform, so She could understand the masculine psyche of Her and the Planet's enemy."

_Yeah… That's why her dress got caught on every rock and tree branch._

"… Today we mimic their noble actions by combining the masculine and the feminine."

_Must resist urge to laugh…_

* * *

Heiress smiled as she watered the small wildflowers outside her bedroom. She hummed lightly as she tended her 'babies.'

"Little Cetra… What is your fascination with those?"

The brunette turned to glare at the intruder. Father had sat down upon her bed, curiosity in his glowing eye. "Can't you call me by my name?"

"I am calling you by your name… Just as I address others by what they are."

Green eyes marked mixed emotions. "I… don't understand you."

Father changed his appearance for only a brief moment. If one blinked, the disgusting face of Jenova could not be seen. "I am selfish… That's what the project always says."

"'Project'? Oh… Sephiroth… We really have different ideas."

"Jenova is barbaric… Don't bother wasting your time 'converting' Mother." Azrael leaned against the doorframe of the small bedroom. "Come on… Dinner's done."

"… Why are you still walking around in only boxers?"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_That ended up pretty silly, huh?_

_Before you even ask, yes there are boxers for females._

Masculine Aerith figurine for Selunchen123, Amimegustamuchascosas, Duskmon Kimura, SilverKitsune013, and Bells of Requiem for reviewing.


	14. Thirteen: Out of Options

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Chocobo comments are underlined… _Can someone tell me how the last chapter sounded like yuri? I just don't get it._

_If you went to see _Pirates_ on opening weekend, I am semi-pissed at you; I work at a movie theatre, and that sucked… FYI: Semi-pissed equals me pouting (which makes me look like a bunny); yes, I am pathetic._

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Thirteen: Out of Options_**

Yoshoko rolled off the back of the collapsed chocobo, her face landing in moist sand. After lying there, doing nothing, for several moments, she raised her head. "I think… you went the wrong way…"

"War-arkk." Oh, shut up… I had to carry your lazy ass.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Yoshoko tried to look around. "Where are we?"

The chocobo made what sounded like a scoff. "Wark warrk." How the hell would I know? I'm a damn bird.

"Okay, you stay here, while I go look around…" The ex-priestess hobbled towards a forest.

As she left, she could make out the chocobo call, "Wwark!" Like I'm going anywhere!

She stumbled through the overgrown bushes and trees. The further she walked, the more she felt as if she were being followed. She shut her eyes and tried to focus. Dragging up her ninjs-prowess from centuries past, she could hear someone breathing… Her hand crossed her body to find… nothing. _Oh no… I forgot. I don't _have _any_ _shuriken…_

A heavy person dropped down from the trees behind her. Yoshoko turned and was grabbed by the burly man. _I'm going to die… Again. How much does that—_

The little former miko was no longer conscious…

* * *

"Umm… why are they carrying pitchforks?"

Azrael shook her head as she looked out the window. "It's an angry mob… They _have to_ have pitchforks… It just wouldn't be normal."

"Are we," the brunette whimpered, "going to die?"

"Yeah probably."

"Why are you so calm!"

Azrael ignored the girl beside her and entered the kitchen. "Father? Did you, I don't know, piss off every person in Ajit?"

The red-eyed man stared at his daughter. "No, I don't think so."

"Have you killed anyone recently?"

Father did not answer, and returned to looking through the cupboards. Azrael shook her head and took hold of her father's arm. "I need to borrow this…" The silver-haired girl ripped the arm out.

It changed into a long sword which dropped onto the floor. "Great… I cannot use Masamune; stupid girly body." She placed her hands on the blade, ignoring the burning pain, and separated the blade into a small sword and a staff.

She returned to the living room, a weapon in either hand. "Here." She tossed the rod at Heiress who caught it clumsily. "We're leaving. _Now_."

Azrael turned and walked towards the door, but was halted when Heiress asked, "Why don't you have that, um, Masamune?"

The silver-haired girl threw open the door. "Masamune would be too recognizable, so I'm going to use Chibi-Masa… You know, the last time I went on a killing spree was the Wutai War…"

"You're going to _murder_ them?"

The silver-haired girl shrugged. "So, it doesn't matter that they want to kill _us_?"

"Of course not! They're human beings."

"And we're not? FATHER! HURRY UP!" Azrael shook her head. "You shouldn't be biased for humans. There are lots of other things on the Planet as well." Her green eyes traced the oncoming mob, and she frowned. _This is going to be… interesting._

* * *

Dominic resisted the urge to have his mouth hang open. Before him, the Holy Father was laughing at a joke only he understood. "Gya haa haa haa!"

"I don't think I follow." Red eyes traced the statue of the Lady Aerith. It was affixed to the wall, her body impaled through the front with Masamune.

"Rumors have started that I _wanted _that Fort Condor heretic killed. That I _paid_ for him to be assassinated."

_Maybe that's because you _did_… Probably didn't help matters that you held a press conference about it before he was announced as dead… _"And what would you want _me _to do about that?"

The Holy Father smiled, as he pushed his burgundy robe open. "I want you to die."

Before Dominic could react, he had fallen to the floor. Blood pulled around his body, while the same metallic substance rose into his mouth.

"Gya haa haa haa!"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_There. You get not one, but three cliffhangers for not reviewing… And it'll be even longer… Bwahahahahaha._

Dominic figurine for Selunchen123, Gigei, Amimegustamuchascosas, SilverKitsune013, and scarlettHuntress for reviewing.


	15. Fourteen: Plans

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Fourteen: Plans_**

Teef made herself comfortable atop Cirrus's sleeping form. She snuggled her face into the cure of his neck, purring. _We need to hurry up… But, how can we?_

_No weapons…_

_No strength…_

_No gil…_

_No allies…_

_Cloud, this may be the stupidest plan you've ever come up with… 'Everyone can just meet in Cosmo Canyon where Re—Nanaki—is.' _That_ is _not_ a plan._

_Oh, well… I still love you anyway._

And the little cat drifted off into sleep while the bed's other occupant seemed to be feeling awkward.

* * *

Rotating the quarterstaff about her body, Heiress tried to push people back. Azrael had given up on defenses and had started killing. _Why isn't there any blood? Is the blade not sharp?_

Father was no where to be seen, and something told the brunette that she would not want to see.

She took a step back, pressing her back against the silver-haired girl's. "So… Do you have a plan?"

Taking a swipe, Azrael replied, "Keep fighting until they're all dead or we are?"

The brunette thrust the end of her rod into a chin. "And that's a plan, how?"

"Hey don't whine… We're a couple of little kids fighting people with pitchforks… and now torches." Heiress could see the smirk in her head. "It's amazing we're not dead yet."

"'Yet' being the operative word."

* * *

Evere trekked through the mud… And by "trek," he was falling into it every two steps. Rain beat down upon his back as pushed himself up again. The road to Corel had certainly changed over the years. 

In the distance, he could hear a train whistle blow. _Another shipment of fuel…_

He could feel the oil seeping into his skin. The rocks were a rainbow of colors because of it. All of the animals that had been there, were gone.

_I wonder what happened to that giant bird's nest. Probably long gone by now…_

_I just need to get to Corel… Just need to get to Corel…_

The brunet fell down once more. "Ugh… This is going to take forever… I remember now _why_ I used Cait Sith all the time."

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever. 

Evere figurine for Selunchen123, lilalou, Serene Angel Wing, scarlettHuntress, and SilverKitsune013 for reviewing.

_**More Happy Ages:**_

Azrael: 7 (aw, so cute!)

Sierra: 14

Jeanne: 16


	16. Fifteen: Clean up

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Fifteen: Clean up_**

Sid blinked at the television. _Sierra? It $&'n' couldn't be… How could it #$&'n' have lasted this #$&'n' long?_

"_The pirate crew of the Kelvin is believed to be based on an island south of Fort Condor. These pirates use their airship to rob various temples, but it is unknown for what purpose these pirates attack…_

"_In other news, all contact with the city of Ajit has been lost. No news on why this has occurred…"_

The blond shook his head and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear.

"SID! YOU BETTER NOT BE SMOKING IN THERE!"

The unlit cigarette dropped limply from his mouth. "#$&, how does she #$&'n' do that?

* * *

"They-they're all……" Bodies littered the streets of Ajit… Not an ounce of blood in sight. Yet, the distorted, silent forms made it easy to see that everyone was…

"Dead. One syllable word. Shouldn't be _that_ difficult to pronounce," Azrael commented as she polished Chibi-Masa. "I would imagine Hojo would've shown you lots of dead bodies…"

"You poor thing…"

Mako green eyes narrowed. "Do _not_ pity me… Besides, the only part that actually bothers me is the blood." She waved her pale arm about the massacre. "But, as you can see, there is—oh gods…"

Heiress turned to see Father, missing a limb, had become more disgusting in appearance. Patches of skin were blue-grey in color. But, that was not the most shocking part. Burgundy liquid dripped off his form.

"I think… I'm going to be sick."

"Not before me, Psycho."

* * *

Wallace stared at the muddy monster that stood before him. "Um… Ya'll ok?"

"Do I look," the creature hissed, "okay?"

He shook his head at the disgusting beast. "Well, er, no…… Need a drink?"

"A drink and a shower would be pleasant… Where do you live?"

"Over der… Third 'partmint on the right. Room 2-O-7."

The creature shook its head, knocking mud and oil about. "Fine… I bath, you pack."

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_I suddenly want to do an "ask Sephiroth" fic… Weird._

Wallace figurine for Spanner, Selunchen123, Gigei, and Serene Angel Wing for reviewing.


	17. Sixteen: Detours to Come

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Sixteen: Detours to Come_**

"What happened to you two?" The small brunet boy stared at the two teenagers before him. "A chocobo try to eat you?"

The thinner one placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head. "How'd you guess?"

"Anda weird card-thingy…"

The boy frowned and shook his head. "So… we're going to Cosmo Canyon? I guess I have to tell my parents, huh?"

The older males turned to look at one another. "And… what are you going to tell them, Zack?" Evere whispered.

The child smiled and turned his head towards the statue of the Maiden. "I'll just tell them… that the Maiden has called on me to make a great pilgrimage."

"And dat's gonna work?"

The child shrugged as he turned around. "If it doesn't, I'll just sneak out the window at dark. Meecha at the edge of town!" The boy ran off, presumably in the direction of the town.

"You ever get the feeling something really bad is about to happen?"

Wallace rubbed the back of his head. "Only once… Then, I killed over."

"Weird."

* * *

Azrael stared at the back of Jenova's rotting head. "Couldn't you—oh, I don't know—change into _someone_?" 

"Who?" The remains of Father asked.

"I don't care… Anyone would be an improvement."

Father tilted his head and smirked slightly. His form changed almost instantaneously into a woman with flowing brunette hair, and a smiling face.

"She-she's my," Heiress stuttered as her eyes traced the pink-red dress with a purple sash. "m-mother?"

Azrael rolled her green eyes. "Mother, could you pick someone else? I do not want to listen to the little Cetra whore—"

"—Hey!" Heiress's hands were placed stubbornly on her hips. "That's not nice—"

"—complaining the entire way to… Where are we going again?"

Jenova shrugged her slim shoulders and transformed into a blonde woman in a green dress. She smirked as she leaned against a glowing tree.

The brunette girl shook her head in dismay. "Cosmo Canyon."

The silver-haired child nodded. "Alright… And how do we go about crossing to another continent?"

"Uh…"

* * *

Nanaki stared at the dirt covered trio that passed under the Cosmo Canyon arch. "Well, can't say I was expecting to see you three." 

The darker skinned teenager shook his head. "We gotta fix dis mes of a Planet."

The beast raised an eyebrow. "And everyone else is…?"

"On there way," the small porcupine-haired child replied. "They should be here soon enough."

"I'm gonna go to da Cosmo Canyon bar ta get a drink."

The red creature called, "Put it on my tab along with the two assassins in there."

Evere wondered towards the bonfire, and made himself comfortable.

"So, how long should they be?" Nanaki questioned.

"Not too bad, I'd think…" Zax mumbled.

_Six years later…_

"I don't think they're coming, Zack."

"Just five more minutes…"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever. 

Dinne (Nanaki's unofficial BC girlfriend) figurine for Selunchen123, lilalou, Duskmon Kimura, Serene Angel Wing, Amimegustamuchascosas, and Silver Kitsune013 for reviewing.


	18. Seventeen: What ever happened to…?

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: I'm feeling nice today (probably getting 8 reviews last time and the _flood_ of reviews for "Ask Sephiroth"), so you get to find out what happened to Yoshoko and Dominic. See? I'm not completely evil.

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Seventeen: What ever happened to…?**_

Red eyes slowly opened to be flooded with green light. Shutting his eyes, Dominic tried to focus his attention on his numb body. He could make out something touching his face around his mouth and nose. He slowly moved his hand upwards and touched the device. _A breathing device?_

His eyes slowly opened again, but he was unable to see his surroundings. He reached a hand forward timidly and felt cold glass. _A tube? Why am I suffering déjà vu?_ He balled his hand into a fist and thrust forward.

A white-brown blur jumped at the noise and moved towards the tube. "Wow… And here I thought you'd never get up." _Jeanne? No… that isn't her voice…_

The blur rose what Dominic assumed was a hand, and touched something grey. The brunet felt himself fall into a fetal position. "I wouldn't try to get up anytime soon… Problem with being in a mako tube for six years." _Six years? In a tube? Oh, gods…_

Blinking, he felt the green liquid tear from his eyes. He could see the lab coat his sibling wore. A lab coat that lacked a midsection. And so did the girl wearing it. "Wha-who-how?"

"Let's see… You were shot. I saved you. My name is Jessie… Can't say why."

_Another one? Not just Bugenhagen and Lucrecia, but this girl, Jessie also? How many are there?_

Dominic tilted his head and looked towards a table. A toy was lying on its stomach, its back open. "Cait… Sith?"

The girl tilted her head to follow his eyes. "Oh, that… Found it in Midgar. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to that place, would you? Looks like it's been through hell."

"Shouldn't you take your medicine?"

The girl frowned. "Why? Am I sick?" An alarm sounded, echoing through the basement. "Weird… I wonder what triggered the lasers this time."

_Oh, yes… You're definitely not well.

* * *

_Azrael curled herself on the couch. "Stupid girl body…"

The young brunette carried tea into the living room. "Think of it as karma… Here, drink up."

The silver-haired teen glanced at the drink. "… I like oolong tea more than green tea."

Heiress smiled slightly. "Well, people in hell want ice water."

"Have you ever been to hell?"

"… No?"

Inhaling the scent, the younger girl asked, "Then, how can you know that people in hell do not get ice water?"

_I don't know why I even try anymore. _

* * *

The orange-haired pirate captain smirked at the Wutain ex-priestess. "Good night, Yoshoko. Good work. Sleep well… I'll most likely kill you in the morning," he said as he closed the airship's cabin door on the young lady.

_He's been saying that every night… For how long?_

The brunette fell onto the bed. "Funny… Who'd have thought I would have ended up back on Sierra?"

On a nightstand, a bottle of motion sickness pills lay. Yoshoko never had a problem with travel thanks to modern medicines. _I love the future._

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_Yeah, I think I'm going to have to change to updating this and "I'm Sixteen in my Head" to every other day because of all the questions for "Ask Sephiroth."_

Teen Heiress figurine for Duskmon Kimura, readergirl-290, Amimegustamuchascosas, Selunchen123, lilalou, scarlettHuntress, Great redwyrm, and angel for reviewing.

_Angel: The weirdest FF7 story… Yay, I'm different!_


	19. Eighteen: Kitty

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Translations for Teef are underlined.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Eighteen: Kitty_**

Cirrus stared at the landing airship. Sand blew every which way, as the Sierra touched down in the center of Nibelheim. Teef meowed slightly at the intruding noise from her perch on the blond's head.

People wearing what could best be described as garment remnants ran out of the vehicle. Mothers and fathers collected the smaller children up and rushed indoors.

Then, his blue eyes noticed a very familiar brunette shouting, "OKAY GET THAT MAIDEN!"

"YUFFIE!" The blond waved his hand at the young woman, who dashed over and covered his mouth. "Meybatareyudon!"

"It's Yoshoko, Cloud… We can't be shouting our names aloud… Tifa's a cat! Hahahahaha!"

Pushing the pirate's hand down, the teen glared. "I thought you said we can't be using our real names… Her's is Teef and mine's Cirrus… Why are you with a bunch of pirates? I thought you were in Wutai."

"Long story…" As a man with bright orange hair walked by, Yoshoko frowned. "Um, I will be taking this kid prisoner…"

The pirate captain raised an eyebrow. "Okay… What's her name?"

"I'm a boy."

"Okay… So what's your name, Miss?"

_And people think _I'm_ an idiot?_

* * *

Heiress's emerald eyes traced the dig site. Her eyes landed on the giant monster's skull. Atop, a white t-shaped thing sat. _She called it a 'jet,' but what's a jet?_

Out of the monster's mouth, a small white cat crawled out. It waddled to the brunette and rubbed against her head "Well, hello kitty…"

"Kill that thing _now_."

Heiress glared at the obnoxious intruder. She lifted the cat and stroked its fur. "Are you _scared_ of a little kitty, Azrael."

The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes. "… You are dumber than I thought."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That's Hojo, you twit," Azrael sighed. "… Have you seen Mother recently? The last thing I need to deal with is another—"

"THIS CAT'S HOJO?"

Blinking, Azrael was silent for several moments. "… Do you have a hearing problem?"

* * *

The black cat yawned as it wondered around the halls. _Where did Cloud go? _

She turned around and frowned. Considering Teef is a cat, the effect was her sneering. At the pirate captain. He leaned down, petting the feline. "Meow, purr, meoow…" It's been a while, Johnny…

"You know… I have a no pet policy," the captain commented.

"Merow…" Don't. Please, don't…

"But something about you is familiar… So, just try to hold _it_."

_I have to pee in a box at home… Do you have any idea how weird that is?_

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

Teen Azrael figurine for angel, Serene Angel Wing, Selunchen123, readergirl-290, Amimegustamuchascosas, and SilverKitsune013 for reviewing.

_angel: If I didn't update frequently, I'd never get anything done (I'm such a slacker). Actually, I've never read any resurrection FF7 fics (mostly because they all sound like love stories to me…). _


	20. Nineteen: Hyper

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

_Notes: I've actually figured out a few endings… Now, which to do? BWAHAHAHAhahahaha… I'll stop now._

OH HOLY #$&... There's going to be a Mario versus FF basketball DS game... I'll go put some links (just so you can be horrified) on my profile.

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Nineteen: **_

Wallace looked between his companions. Neither had left the bar in six years. The bald one (from the Temple of the Holy Maiden in Bone Village) had only spoken once. 'The check bounced.'

As for the red-head, he refused to leave until after he had finally gotten drunk. Wallace could not help, but stare. At this point, it seemed impossible for the former Turk to become drunk.

"GUYS!" _Not again. _

"Zax, just 'cause you saw a chocobo don't mean dey're here."

The brunet frowned as he walked further into the bar. He grabbed hold of an arm and pulled the taller man outside.

"Your comin' with me!"

Wallace blinked. "Wha—?"

The teenager dragged the burly man up into Bugenhagen's former observatory. Nanaki was perched atop a table looking at a map. Reeve sat in a chair, pointing at the sheet of paper.

Both raised their heads slightly at the intrusion.

The beast raised what one assumes is his brow. "Well… Now that we're all here… We've located the others."

"Huh?"

Reeve tilted his head. "Turns out the Lifestream we're made of has a weird signal…"

Zax bounced up and down, pulling Wallace every which way. "Where are they? Where are they!"

Wallace rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Who gave dis idiot sugar?"

* * *

Azrael yawned as she watched the cold ocean waves. Heiress would run back and forth across the beach, Hojie the cat chasing her. _She is such a strange little thing…_

Mother sat a few feet away, her expression blank. _Perhaps the 'WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME IF YOU CAN KILL SOMEONE' was a little harsh…_

Tracing the beach, the silver-haired girl frowned. She mumbled, "Now where has that little—Ouf!" Heiress sat on the younger girl's lap, smiling.

"Thanks for taking us to the beach… It's nice."

Pushing the brunette off, Azrael raised an eyebrow. "What _is_ your problem today? First you keep Hojo as a pet. Then, you beg to go to the freezing beach… And now I'm your chair?" The silver-haired girl stood up and walked away, not caring to hear the answer.

"… Just to annoy you, Sephiroth."

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever. 

_I know there's only two, instead of the normal three, but I'm really tired (insomnia is murder)… But I can at least promise that the ending will be a little while away…_

Teen Zax figurine for readergirl-290, Duskmon Kimura, scarlettHuntress, Selunchen123, and angel.

_angel: It's Hojo… He's bound to figure out something._


	21. Twenty: Hojie

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

_Notes: Insomnia sucks._

I might not update for about a week;then there will be a flood of updates... Yeah, when I get towards the end of a fic, I like to write the last chapters all at once...

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Twenty: Hojie_**

"So what's da plan?"

"Well… We have three signals that are not stationary," Evere commented. "The only possibility would be three people are on the Sierra, er, Kelvin… Plus to the downfall of airship travel."

Nanaki's tag waved. "As pirates, we could pay them…"

Zax blinked, and a smile formed on his small lips. "Making them privateers, huh?" The teenager could barely contain his 'happy dance' that made his arms swing wildly. "Yeah! Wait… What about the others?"

"Bone Village, Highwind Town, and Kalm… Don't know who's who though."

* * *

Hojie the cat moved through the small house, his paws soundless on the wooden floors. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he paced the tiny living room. 

The door to the kitchen opened slowly, but the cat already knew its target… It leapt, landing on the face of a very annoyed teenager. "Hojie… Heiress may like you, but I'd rather turn you into—"

"He's precious!" The brunette pulled the furball from the silver-haired girl's head. "Aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes you are."

"… You make me sick."

Green eyes blinked in confusion. "What did I do?"

Eyes narrowed, as a voice hissed, "That thing made a mess in the bathroom…"

"Hojie, you know your not suppose to—"

"Not _that_ kind of mess." She waved a hand down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Heiress frowned and followed. The door opened, and everything looked normal. "I don't…"

The silver-haired girl lifted the toilet seat and pointed.

"… … Hojie, why is there a cross between an octopus and a squirrel in the bathroom?"

The cat looked up, a slight smile on his face. "Meow?"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever. 

_Woo-hoo! 100+ reviews. _

_Sorry about the shortness, but I need a nap. Goodnight. Or good morning. Whatever. _

Teen Zax figurine for Selunchen123, SilverKitsune013, readergirl-290, Afficiando, scarlettHuntress, Amimegustamuchascosas, and Omni-Master (plus three more of his choicefor those four reviews).

_Afficiando: Aw, you flatter me… Actually, I was planning on making a list of the main and secondary characters with their previous incarnations at the end…_


	22. Twentyone: Heiress

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Very short double updates... Stupid insomnia..._

* * *

_**Aerithism**

**_Twenty-one: Heiress_**

Evere rolled his eyes at the bouncing teenager. "We're working with pirates—"

"—privateers—"

"Whatever… Anyway, you can't expect them to work that efficiently, can you?"

The small brunet pouted at his elder. "It's not fair! Cloud's going to see _her_ first! It's not fair…"

The young man shook his head and sighed. "How times are we going to have to discuss this? Aerith. Loves. _Cloud_."

"And how does _that_ make any sense? She fell in love with _me_ twice!"

"Can we just drop this?"

"NO! I wan—"

The door flew open, an annoyed Wallace entering. "Barret! Great timing! Here, you can chat with Zack while I go… check something…" The brunet dashed through the entrance, no one able to see him leave.

"… Damnit… I don' wanna get stuck wid Zack 'gain…"

Tearing up, the small brunet looked up at the older man. "Aerith doesn't love me!"

* * *

Identical pairs of green eyes blinked at one another. "Is that…"

"Sierra? Yeah…."

A single grey eyebrow lifted. "Shouldn't that thing be a piece of junk by now?"

The brunette girl tilted her head. "I don't know… Probably…"

The steel airship began it's descent towards the small beach the girls stood on. "Aerith?"

"Yeah, Seph?"

"We should run now."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Yoshoko bounced out of the Kelvin, a smile plastered on her face. She skipped towards the stunned trio, before pouncing on a scared brunette. "AERITH!"

"Yu-yuffie?"

The silver-haired girl tilted her head. "… How odd… Heiress, where is Hojie?"

"He wanted to go swimming I think."

Green eyes narrowed. "One, you do not understand cat. Two, cats hate water."

"… Oops…"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

Pirate Yoshoko figurine for Selunchen123, SilverKitsune013, lilalou, Amimegustamuchascosas, readergirl-290, and scarlettHuntress.


	23. Twentytwo: Arguement

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: Cat translations are underlined.

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Twenty-two: Arguements**_

One black cat hissed at its white counterpart. Hojo, you bastard!

"Meow? Meeow" Hojo? My name's 'Hojie'.

"Me'row… Rowwr." You don't… know who I am?

"Meooww?" Should I?

Teef circled Hojie, her eyes narrowed. _Wow… And I thought Cloud was dense…_

* * *

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

"HE'S MY TOY! NOW LET GO!"

Cirrus could feel his arms pulling from their sockets. "Uh, guys?"

"NO! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND LOVE?"

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND POSSESION?"

"You know, those are _my_ arms…"

"WE'RE NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

* * *

Dominic stared at the toy. It was walking around now, and seemed to be studying the laboratory. "Where am I now?"

"Cait Sith?"

"Vincent? Dat you? It's me; Cait Sith number three!"

"… Yes, I know…"

"Do you know where the boss is?"

"No, I do not."

Footsteps announced Jeanne's entrance downstairs. "Hohoho, Dominic. I just finished making dinner. Want some?"

"Hide me."

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_Short and psychotic…_


	24. Twentythree: Friends and Mothers

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

_Notes: And now... On to the four last chapters and the epilogue..._

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Twenty-three: Friends and Mothers_**

Zax whistled as he watched a silver-haired girl exist the Kelvin. He smirked at the small brunette, but walked towards the strange silver-haired girl. "Hey, Babe… How's about we…" The brunet leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear, only to pause at the onset of pain…

"Touch me again, Zack, and I will make you _pray_ for death."

Zax opened his eyes slightly, still unable to move from his fetal position. "… Long time… no see… Seph…"

The silver-haired girl, turned towards Cosmo Canyon, ignoring his pain. An older woman followed suit, while the young brunette kneeled next to the injured teenager. "I'm sorry he—she—hurt you, Zack… But, you kind of had it coming…"

"I feel loved."

* * *

"Um… where's Mother?" The brunette turned her head from side to side. 

Azrael lifted her eyes from the Cosmo Candle. "… She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Just gone…"

Heiress squatted by her pseudo-cousin. "… Must be strange for you…"

"Since we've met, we've _never_ been apart…"

* * *

"SID! ARE YOU SMOKING AGAIN?" 

The blond lifted a single eyebrow at the noise from no where. "… I'M A #$&'N' ADULT, SIERRA! I #$&'-CAN DO WHAT I #$&'N' WANT!"

The door to the small home flew open. "_Excuse_ me?" The brunette glared at her younger sibling, her hands on her hips. "I'm your older, wiser sister, so you should listen to me."

The blond groaned at the young lady. "… I don't #$&'n' want to."

"As long as you live in this house, watch your language."

"As long as I $&'n' live in this #$&'n' house?" A slight smirk appeared on his face. "Then, I'll #$&'n' leave."

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever. 

_Man, I feel like I'm rushing the ending. Oh well… You'll still want to hit me anyway…_

Smoking Sid figurine for Duskmon Kimura, readergirl-290, Amimegustamuchascosas, Yuleen75, lilalou, Selunchen123,scarlettHuntress, and Gigei.

_Yuleen75: Glad to hear you think it's different (I'd hate to be "normal"), and it's great that you find it funny. Where's the fun_ _in being serious, anyway?_


	25. Twentyfour: REUNION

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

Notes: I actually wrote a chapter that goes between the last one and this one. And the power went out… I really don't feel like rewriting it (wasn't that funny anyway). Basically, just the pirates picking up Dominic, Jeanne, and Cait Sith in Kalm (Yuffie's always had a thing for older men, huh?) and Sid's half-frozen ass in the Nibelheim mountains.

* * *

**Aerithism**

**_Twenty-four: REUNION_**

"This. Is. Not. #$&'n. Happening." Sid glared at the pilot of the Kelvin. "WHAT THE #$& HAVE YOU #$&'N' BEEN DOIN' TO MY #$&'N' BABY?"

"Can't you stay quiet for five minutes, Old Man?" Yoshoko hissed as she pulled the disgruntled young man out of the airship's bridge. "We're going to be in Cosmo Canyon soon, so try to keep the crazy to a minimum."

"Insanity is but the norm in this chaotic world."

"And _you_ stop quoting weirdoes."

Red eyes blinked. "… I'm not quoting anyone."

"_Sure_ you #$&'n' aren't."

* * *

"This is really getting old," Azrael rolled to the side, pulling Heiress into her embrace. "… Don't those idiots know people are sitting here?"

The brunette wiggled out of the younger girl's hold. "Why must you call everyone names? Do you have to be so childish?"

Green eyes narrowed. "Despite what you may think, everyone on this pathetic Planet is an idiot. Why else would they all argue over worshiping the _same_ deity?" She stood and brushed red sand from her skort.

"You should learn to be nice."

"You should have your head checked."

* * *

Evere smiled as the remaining members of their reunion exited the Kelvin. Sid lit a cigarette while grimacing at a pair of overly excited brunets. _Zack and Yuffie are _too_ much alike. _

"BOSS!" _Cait… Sith?_ The black and white toy jumped from a bewildered, glasses-wearing girl's arms._ How_? "And Vincent told me he didn't know where you were!" The electronic cat bounced up and down.

A young man with piercing red eyes glided off the exit ramp. _Different time, still creepy…_

The glasses-wearing girl never managed to reach the ground. A gapping hole had appeared in her midsection…

… Mostly because Azrael had impaled the poor thing…

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_Insert: evil laughter_


	26. Twentyfive: Alternate endings

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

_Notes: Yeah, I think this calls for more evil laughter…_

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Twenty-five: Alternate endings…**_

The silver-haired child instantly morphed into an all-too-familiar form of the most hated person of Gaia… The former hero… The fallen angel… The would-be god…

_Sephiroth_.

Heiress stared up at the slightly hovering form. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Why would you…? After all this…?"

Thin lips turned into a favorite smirk. "Because… I hate every single living thing on the Planet, and I need _all _of Mother's cells to take my revenge… Even Lucrecia's portion…"

"_She's gone… we've _never_ been apart."_

"Killing all of you is just a bonus."

A porcupine-headed man rubbed the back of his head. "You know, Aerith… when you think about it… this actually makes a lot of sense for Seph…"

"_CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND POSSESION?"_

"_Dead. One syllable word. Shouldn't be that difficult to pronounce."_

"…_I am a fan of the people of Gaia killing each other…"_

"_The joys of Jenova cells… Amazing, aren't they?"_

"… _I'm still godlier than you…"_

"… I'm an idiot…"

* * *

_**Ending A: Jessie is Psychotic...**_

The glasses-wearing brunette looked from her mako-laced midsection to the floating, smirking Sephiroth. She stepped a few paces, pausing beside her sibling. She shoved her hand knowingly into his pocket.

She removed her tiny digits, clutching a small magnum. She lifted it, pointing it at Sephiroth's laughing face. "Sephy-kins? Shut. Up." She pulled the trigger.

And the angel once again fell to the Planet.

"… We could have just shot him in the head?" Cirrus blinked at the dead form.

"Guns are fairly effective… Why are you wearing a skirt, Recruit Strife?"

Heiress kneeled beside the now still body. And started poking it. "So… I didn't need to use the Lifestream so much, huh?"

* * *

**_Ending B: Sephiroth, Out of Character…_**

The familiar, heartless smirk buckled against itself. Then, a hearty laughter escaped his lips. He wrapped his hands around his stomach as he tried to comfort the pain. "Y-you should see the looks on your faces! Hahahaha—air! Need… air…" He gently descended to the ground.

Zax tilted his head, kneeling beside his former ally. "Seph, you… feeling okay?"

"Never better," the man rasped.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you anything other than depressed or insane…"

The silver-haired ex-SOLDIER grinned. "I'm in love!"

"Seph?"

"Yes?"

"… No offense, but you've lost it…"

* * *

_**Ending C: The Secret of the Universe…**_

"You… aren't really going to… kill everyone?" Green-eyes began to tear.

The smirk vanished instantly. "Actually, even if I kill you it won't really matter…"

"How can you say that! Everything's important!"

The silver-haired man shook his head. "You don't get it… The Square-Enix wouldn't let me destroy the Planet… Bastards…"

"Huh?"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_Yep, absolutely pointless…_


	27. Twentysix: Actual ending

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Twenty-six: Actual ending…**_

The silver-haired child instantly morphed into an all-too-familiar form of the most hated person of Gaia… The former hero… The fallen angel… The would-be god…

_Sephiroth_.

Heiress stared up at the slightly hovering form. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Why would you…? After all this…?"

Thin lips turned into a favorite smirk. "Because… I hate every single living thing on the Planet, and I need _all _of Mother's cells to take my revenge… Even Lucrecia's portion…"

"_She's gone… we've _never_ been apart."_

"Killing all of you is just a bonus."

A porcupine-headed man rubbed the back of his head. "You know, Aerith… when you think about it… this actually makes a lot of sense for Seph…"

"_CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND POSSESION?"_

"_Dead. One syllable word. Shouldn't be _that_ difficult to pronounce."_

"…_I am a fan of the people of Gaia killing each other…" _

"_The joys of Jenova cells… Amazing, aren't they?"_

"… _I'm still godlier than you…"_

"… I'm an idiot…"

The man smirked, as he reached into a pocket. He pulled out something miniscule and round… White with swirls of green…

"No… It can't be…"_ Holy._

Sephiroth grinned even wider. "Do you finally understand, Cetra? Your own hope used against you…"

The small brunette shook her head, closing her eyes. "No… This can't be happening…"

"But it _is_… Goodbye…"

And everything disappeared in a flash of white and blue…

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Marlene sat bolt upright into Tifa's waiting arms.

"Marlene, are you okay? It was just a bad dream…"

The small brunette shook her head against the elder's breast. "I-I don' know… It was horrible…"

"Shh, shh…" Tifa gently rocked the whimpering child in her arms. "Everything's going to be okay…"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever.

_I know what you're thinking. "Wtf just happened?"_


	28. Epilogue: Lurking Unseen

Disclaimer: If I owned _Final Fantasy VII_, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible. Thank you, Square-Enix.

* * *

**Aerithism**

_**Epilogue: Lurking Unseen…**_

A figure, unknown to the other occupants of the small room smiled, at their conversation.

"It was h-ho-horrible, Tifa! You were a cat…"

The figure tilted its head, a single eyebrow raised.

"Cloud was wearing a skirt!"

It crossed its legs over the dresser's side. _Not the first time, I suppose…_

"Dad had a breakdown at someplace with a bunch of red lights…"

_I really don't want to know…_

"A-a-and everyone was worshipping Lady Aerith…"

The figure tilted its head to the other side.

"B-but they all were fighting about it! It's like they were obsessed with Aerithism!"

Invisible eyes blinked.

Tifa gently stroked the girl's hair. "There, there, everything's fine now…"

"Then, Sephiroth came back and he—"

An explosion sounded outside the window. Both ladies turned their heads towards the noise. The door slammed open, a Chocobo-head carrying a sleepy boy. "Tifa, we have to go. _Now_."

The small family left the figure alone within the bedroom. It leapt from the dresser, landing gracefully on the floor. It glided to the window and smiled at the chaos outside. "Wonder what took Deep Ground so long…"

The figure's mako green eyes watched people running through the streets. Silver-hair fell into its face as it cast its eyes downward. A smirk spread across this lips. "Fighting… Over Aerithism… Interesting idea…"

* * *

Feel free to write a review. Or flame me, whatever. 

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Okay, I'm done now._

Figurines of their choosing for everyone who has ever reviewed _Aerithism_.

* * *

_**Listing of Characters with Previous Incarnations.**_

Heiress: Aerith

Azrael: Sephiroth

Cirrus: Cloud

Zax: Zack

Yoshoko: Yuffie

Dominic: Vincent

Wallace: Barret

Evere: Reeve

Sid: Cid

Teef: Tifa

Azrael's Father/Mother: Jenova

Jeanne: Bugenhagen/Lucrecia/Jessie/miscellaneous

Cirrus's mother: Marlene

Cirrus's father: Denzel

Sierra: Shera (should be "Sierra" too)

Dominic's father: Hojo

Hojie: Hojo

Farmisu: Gast

Holy Father: Heidegger/Pres. Shinra

Priest Verman: Pres. Shinra/Palmer

Cirrus's friend in slutty red overalls: Scarlet

Pair of assassins in Cosmo Canyon: Reno and Rude

Pair of blondes in the Forgotten City (tourist guides): Elena and her older sister

Blond and brunet Forgotten City priests: Rufus and Tseng

Wallace's friends: Biggs and Wedge

Men recruiting for WRO: Don Corneo, Scotch, and Kotch.

Pirate captain: Johnny

Kelvin pilot: Highwind pilot (who always pissed me off… what?)

Prostitute: Myrna

Monk beside Gongaga cemetery: Man in Gongaga cemetery.

_I know there were other characters, which I didn't list… I don't remember who they were supposed to be… Yeah, I probably should have written it down._


End file.
